The Rest Of Our Lives
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Apenas a minha versão de como eles ficaram juntos depois da Batalha Final...


_**The rest of our lives**_

Eu pensei que demoraria um século para conseguir me recompor depois de tantos acontecimentos. O turbilhão de sentimentos que eu senti ontem, ainda giram confusamente dentro da mim, e deixam-me cansada mesmo tendo acabado de acordar. A dor que sinto pela perda de Fred, a felicidade que representa a paz que poderemos viver a partir de agora, o receio de não poder vivê-la com o amor da minha vida... Receio que Harry não me ame mais, receio que ele tenha se esquecido tudo o que tivemos juntos, receio de machucar-me novamente com o amor que sinto...

Abro os olhos, até então fechados, e encontro o teto do dormitório feminino da Grifinória, olho para meu lado direito e encontro Hermione ainda dormindo serenamente, e do outro lado a cama que minha mãe ocupara, já arrumada e sem nenhum vestígio dela. Resolvi levantar-me – mesmo com todos os músculos do meu corpo implorando que eu ficasse deitada – e fui até o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e Mérlin, como eu estava acabada, olheiras estendiam-se por debaixo dos meus olhos, e meu cabelo estava totalmente desgrenhado, além de parecer que eu tivesse sido nocauteada por um bando de hipogrifos. Bem, pelo menos é assim que eu me sentia física e emocionalmente.

Tomei um banho rápido, desejando que todos os meus problemas, receios e magoas fossem com a água ralo a baixo, e coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Penteei os cabelos de forma que os deixassem mais apresentáveis, mas logo desisti e lancei um feitiço nele para que se fizesse magnífico em instantes. Olhei-me no espelho novamente e já podia-se ver outra Gina, o que era o meu objetivo, até então.

Desci as escadas até o Salão Comunal, o encontrando apenas com uma pessoa... Jorge. Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando fixamente para o céu azul que se estendia lá fora. Os olhos estavam, aparentemente, inchados e não havia sinal nenhum de qualquer tipo de sorriso, ou coisa parecida, ele apenas encarava a janela, melancolicamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Andei até ele silenciosamente e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, ele olhou-me indiferente.

- Ele está em um lugar melhor, Jorge. – eu lhe disse, simplesmente, referindo-me a Fred.

Realmente não sabia ao certo o que dizer, afinal, todos sentiríamos falta de Fred, dos seus sorrisos, das suas brincadeiras, do jeito que ele sabia nos irritar e fazer-nos feliz ao mesmo tempo... Mas imagino, que ninguém, nem mesmo a mamãe, possa sentir tamanha perda quanto Jorge.

Fred e Jorge, eram quase uma pessoa apenas. Você nunca veria o Fred sem o Jorge ou ao contrario. Mas, agora seria diferente, principalmente para Jorge, e eu temia que ele não superasse isso.

Vi lágrimas formando-se nos olhos castanhos do meu irmão, já avermelhados aparentando terem chorado por um grande período de tempo. Elas correram-lhe pela face timidamente, uma por uma iam rolando por suas bochechas. Sentei-me ao seu lado e o abracei, deixando que ele chorasse no meu ombro, não disse mais nada, apenas fiquei ali, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, também.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se silenciou, soltou-se do abraço e se levantou, subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino e sumiu da minha vista. Franzi o cenho, mas logo ignorei o gesto, limpei as lágrimas, levantei-me da janela e fui-me retrato a fora em direção ao Salão Principal, não encontrei ninguém pelos corredores e agradeci internamente por isso. Quando cheguei ao meu destino, dei uma olhada pelo salão e encontrei poucas pessoas dispostas diante das grandes mesas, todas com a mesma expressão de tristeza e perda. Vi mamãe, papai e Carlinhos no meio da mesa da Grifinória e fui em direção a eles. Sentei-me na frente de papai e do lado de Carlinhos. E onde estaria o Gui?

- Oi – eu murmurei, sem animo.

- Bom dia, Gina. – respondeu-me Carlinhos e papai, ao mesmo tempo, mas não em uníssono.

- Você está bem, minha filha? – perguntou-me mamãe.

- Na medida do possível... sim. E a senhora?

- Oh, minha filha... Estou... – ela balbuciou antes de começar a chorar, encostando-se ao ombro de meu pai.

Olhei-os e as lágrimas invadiram meus olhos novamente, senti a mão de Carlinhos no meu ombro, dizendo com um gesto mudo que era melhor sairmos dali. Como estava sem um pingo de fome, o segui, enquanto caminhávamos para algum lugar que ele guiava-me a curiosidade mostrou-se maior.

- Onde está o Gui? – perguntei.

- Ele foi para casa, Fleur teve o bebê de madrugada.

- Verdade?

- Sim, e de acordo com Gui, o nome será Vitória, "para representar os acontecimentos" foram às palavras dele.

Ri fracamente e Carlinhos olhou-me com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- A Fleuma não irá concordar. Com certeza ela irá colocar um nome em francês...

Carlinhos riu um pouco, também, mas logo voltamos a caminhar silenciosamente pelos corredores destruídos de Hogwarts.

Percebi que estávamos voltando para o Salão Comunal que eu havia deixado há poucos minutos atrás, mas como não tinha nenhum outro lugar em mente para ir, adentrei-o juntamente com meu irmão. Sentei-me numa poltrona que me desse à vista da janela, e fiquei a encarar o céu, pensando.

Em minha mente eu me encontrava em um dilema. Queria encontrar Harry e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Tinha medo, que se o encontrasse fossemos conversar sobre nós e acabássemos do mesmo jeito, indicando que tudo pelo o que ele passou tivesse lhe feito esquecer-me, tinha medo de que ele também não o fizesse, que não dissesse nada e continuasse a viver o resto de sua vida com outra pessoa... Eu apenas pensava em tudo acabando mal. Talvez isto seja um efeito da guerra pela qual estávamos passando, talvez tenha me acostumado com os pensamentos negativos, os sentimentos negativos, em que apenas pensávamos que tudo daria errado, e que não sobreviveríamos para contar a história.

Passados alguns minutos, vi Madame Pomfrey entrar na Sala com a professora McGonagall. Ambas aparentavam alguns ferimentos e muito cansaço, elas cumprimentaram-nos com um aceno da cabeça e subiram para o dormitório masculino. Percebi que a enfermeira carregava em suas mãos uma pequena bolsa, que provavelmente continham medicamentos.

- O que será que elas irão fazer? – pensei em voz alta.

- Eu as ouvi falando com a mamãe mais cedo, disseram que iriam dar ao Rony, Harry e a Hermione uma poção do sono, para que pudessem descansar mais, ou coisa parecida. – respondeu-me Carlinhos.

Assenti e voltei a encarar a janela.

* * *

Três dias se passaram... Rony e Hermione acabaram acordando na noite seguinte ao dia que haviam tomado a tal poção que Carlinhos havia me dito, ambos ainda um pouco abalados com todos os acontecimentos. O único que ainda não havia acordado então, era Harry.

Hogwarts já estava praticamente toda reconstruída, McGonagall, agora diretora, decidiu por reconstruir tudo antes de todos os funerais, que seriam feitos depois que Harry acordasse, apesar de não termos certeza que este quereria presenciá-los. Pelos corredores, não havia mais vestígios de batalha, e todos que já haviam se recuperado estavam dispostos a ajudar na reconstrução da escola.

No quarto dia depois da batalha, de manhã, levantei-me cedo, com uma estranha sensação no coração, parecia-me que ele queria dizer algo, algo que iria acontecer, não identifiquei se esta sensação chegava a ser boa ou ruim, apenas que seria algo significativo. Ignorando-a, fui rapidamente tomar café, no Salão Principal encontrei meus pais, Carlinhos, Rony, Jorge e Hermione, os cumprimentei, e sentei-me. Eles estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que não dei atenção, algo sobre algum tipo de magia negra, ou coisa parecida. Assim que terminei, levantei-me da mesa, e corri até o dormitório masculinho da Grifinória, a sensação até então ignorada mostrou-se maior, mais agonizante. Subi as escadas rapidamente e adentrei o quarto em que Harry estava, o do sétimo ano, ocupando a mesma cama que sempre ocupara desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Ele estava muito diferente desde a última vez que o havia visto no casamento de Gui e Fleur, agora ele está mais maduro, não há vestígios de traços infantis em seu rosto, é um homem que eu vejo na minha frente, não mais aquele garotinho com aspecto desleixado e perdido que desejei "boa sorte". Sentei-me no parapeito da janela e comecei a observá-lo dormir, seus ferimentos já estavam quase todos cicatrizados, e ele parecia tranqüilo enquanto dormia.

Passados alguns minutos, percebi que ele começara a mexer-se, levantei-me e fui até ele, sentando-me na ponta da cama, ao seu lado.

De repente, ele abre os olhos.

- Gina? – ele pergunta-me com a voz rouca, me olhando com o cenho franzido.

Sorri para ele. Quanto tempo não fazia que eu não o escutava dizer o meu nome? Certo, é uma coisa idiota para se pensar, mas eu estava imensamente feliz, apenas por essa simples pronuncia do meu nome.

- Sim, Harry? - lhe respondi.

- Tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu? – perguntou-me ele, lentamente. – Digo, Voldemort ele realmente...?

- Morreu? – completei sua pergunta. – Sim. E a propósito, parabéns por isso, você foi realmente muito corajoso.

- Ahn, obrigado. – ele lançou-me um sorriso torto.

Harry olhou para os lados, e depois seus olhos passaram para a janela que eu estava sentada momentos antes.

- Há quantos dias isso aconteceu?

- Quatro.

Ele olhou-me para mim com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas...

- Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma poção do sono, ela disse que você, Rony e Hermione precisavam descansar.

- Ah.

- Bom, vou descer para você poder se arrumar, tudo bem?

- Ahn... Claro.

Levantei-me de sua cama, e fui em direção a porta, desci até a Sala Comunal e sentei-me em uma poltrona qualquer.

Postei-me a lhe esperar, assim que o fez, nós nos dirigimos até o Salão Principal, e ele logo fora cumprimentado por todos, recebendo diversos agradecimentos e congratulações.

* * *

Os funerais foram todos memoráveis, cada um que perdeu a vida lutando pelo que acreditava foi citado, parentes lembraram-se de momentos felizes, choraram e riram com as lembranças. A que mais marcou-me foi, claramente, quando fora a vez de Fred. Para minha surpresa, quem fora falar dele foi Jorge, e ele já aparentava estar muito melhor do que quando o vi um dia depois da batalha. Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao pequeno palco que fora montado para a ocasião.

- Eu queria dizer algumas palavras sobre o meu irmão Fred, quando pensei no que falar sobre ele, lembrei-me de como ele nos fez feliz em todos esses anos, lembrei-me de todas as coisas que aprontamos juntos, de todas as vezes que quase levamos à senhora, mamãe, a loucura, ou daquela vez que nós traumatizamos o Rony com as aranhas, ou quando roubamos a boneca da Gina e ela meteu-lhe um chute entre as pernas, ele se lembrará disso, Gina, prepare-se para ele te assombrando... – todos os presentes riram - E com tudo isso, pensei, o céu não é mais o mesmo com o Fred lá. Suponho que seria assim que ele queria que nós nos lembrássemos dele, daquela pessoa que mesmo nos momentos mais críticos, fazia uma piada para representá-lo, que sempre estava feliz e que se foi lutando pelo o que queria, e pelo o que acreditava. Obrigado.

Ele agradeceu e desceu do palco, voltando a sentar ao lado de papai.

Demorou algumas horas até que todos fossem homenageados, e quando acabou, todos sentimo-nos mais felizes, de certa forma, parecia-nos, ou pelo menos para mim pareceu, que aqueles que nos deixaram estavam felizes também, e que estavam satisfeitos pelas homenagens.

Foi decidido dias atrás, que todos seriam enterrados nos terrenos de Hogwarts, onde lutaram tão bravamente, perto de onde estava Dumbledore em seu novo tumulo, já que o antigo fora violado por Você-sabe-quem. Despedi-me uma última vez de Fred, deixando em cima de seu nome uma singela rosa branca. Ri baixinho ao pensar no que meu irmão pensaria sobre isso, levantei-me e comecei a andar até o castelo.

Enquanto andava, senti uma mão segurando meu braço levemente, me virei para encarar a pessoa, e dei-me de cara com Harry.

- Eu preciso falar com você – ele disse-me.

- Tudo bem. – eu murmurei, receosa.

Era agora. Andamos até uma grande árvore e sentamos em sua sombra, um de frente para o outro. Encaramo-nos por um tempo, que mais pareceu-me anos, e ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, logo em seguida começando a falar.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse. – Sinto muito por ter te deixado, sinto por ter lhe feito enfrentar tudo isso. Queria que tivesse sido mais fácil, que pudéssemos ter continuados juntos, mas eu não podia, Gina, eu não podia correr o risco de lhe perder, eu não agüentaria caso ocorresse.

Ele dizia tudo, rapidamente. Mas eu absorvia as palavras com mesma rapidez, mesmo estando um tanto confusa.

- Você me perdoa, Gina? Perdoa-me por tê-la deixado? – perguntou-me ele, me encarando com aqueles grandes e hipnotizantes olhos verdes.

- Claro que sim, Harry. Não precisava nem perguntar, eu entendi perfeitamente a razão pela qual o fez, e apesar de não concordar totalmente com a sua escolha, eu a aceitei. E de certa forma, eu sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer.

Ele assentiu, e olhou para as próprias mãos. Um silencio desconfortável instalou-se por nós, ambos envergonhados demais para fazer a mesma pergunta, ou dizer as mesmas três palavras.

- Hm... – comecei. – Era só isso, Harry?

- Não, olha Gina, eu queria perguntar-lhe isso de forma bem menos direta, mas não vejo como fazê-lo agora, então, bem... Eu queria saber, se... Você ainda, er, me... me...

Olhei-o, divertida. Apesar da situação não ser engraçada, era um tanto cômica, afinal, para enfrentar o Lorde... Haja coragem, mas para fazer-me uma simples pergunta...

- Se eu ainda...? – comecei.

- Me ama. – ele completou.

Sorri para ele.

- Harry, eu não deixaria de te amar em hipótese alguma, você sempre será aquele que meu coração escolheu para amar, aquele que eu me apaixonei quando era criancinha, aquele que me salvou na Câmara, aquele que eu sempre amei, e sempre amarei. – eu dizia-lhe, me aproximando.

Quando terminei de falar, já estava a centímetros dele, bastava um simples deslize e nossos lábios encontravam-se.

- Que bom, porque saiba, ruiva, eu nunca imaginei que poderia amar tanto alguém como te amo. – ele disse, logo depois, acabando com o espaço entre nós.

Ele puxou-me para mais perto, apertando minha nuca, e eu enlacei minhas mãos nos cabelos rebeldes deles, bagunçando-os mais do que o normal. Beijamo-nos por um tempo que pareceu ao mesmo tempo longo, mas curtíssimo comparado a saudades que eu sentia.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta – ele murmurou, passando a mão na minha bochecha.

- E você me deixou tão preocupada! Nunca mais faça isso, Potter. – eu disse, severa.

Ele riu.

- Sim, senhorita Weasley. Não o farei, mais.

- Ótimo. – disse, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

_

* * *

Dois anos depois... _

- Harry, o que estamos fazendo aqui? E porque você raios eu estou usando esse troço para tampar-me a visão? – eu perguntava-lhe, enquanto andava por algum lugar, sendo guiada por ele.

- Calma, Gina, nós já estamos chegando. E você está vendada porque assim não estraga a surpresa, oras.

Andamos mais um pouco, e escutei uma porta sendo aberta, logo em seguida nossos passos ecoando pelo interior do lugar.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei-lhe.

Ele não respondeu.

- Harry?

Senti suas mãos tirarem-me a venda, e vi-me numa linda sala de estar.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei-lhe, novamente.

- Na casa dos meus pais. – respondeu ele, no meu ouvido, já que ele ainda estava atrás de mim.

Ele andou até o meu lado e pegou minha mão. Puxou-me em direção a um corredor, e ele começou a mostrar-me a casa. Ao contrario do que podia-se imaginar, a antiga casa dos Potter's, estava arrumada e totalmente limpa. E além do que, era perceptível o bom gosto de Lilian, mãe do Harry, tudo era muito bonito e aconchegante. Depois de mostrar-me tudo, ele me levou para o jardim, onde uma linda lua crescente iluminava o céu, ficamos em silêncio a olhando por um tempo, até que ele suspirou.

- O que foi? – perguntei-lhe.

- Eu estava pensando...

- Em quê?

Ele riu, e virou-se para mim.

- Em nós. – respondeu-me, sorrindo.

Ainda com aquele lindo sorriso no rosto, eu o vi ajoelhar-se na minha frente, retirando uma caixinha pequenina de veludo preto do bolso da calça, e abrindo-o. Encarei a jóia que encontrava-se dentro da caixa por alguns instantes, era um lindo anel de ouro, com poucos detalhes mais muito delicado.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você é a única pessoa que anseio passar o resto da minha vida, a única que admiro, que amo, que desejo... Você me daria à honra de casar-se comigo?

- Oh Harry! – eu exclamei, sorrindo. – Sim!

Ele sorriu, e colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar, e levantou-se.

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, enquanto ele fazia a mesma coisa na minha cintura.

- Cada dia me surpreendendo mais, não é, Sr. Potter? – falei, brincalhona.

- Claro, futura Sra. Potter, qual é a graça da vida sem surpresas? – perguntou-me.

Rimos, e nos beijamos em seguida.

Assim começamos a viver, _o resto das nossas vidas_.

_

* * *

N/A: Olá pessoas lindas! Essa fic é um pouquinho maior do que eu normalmente escrevo, estou tentando aumentá-las e mudar um pouco a forma que eu escrevo. Espero ter conseguido representar bem como os dois ficaram juntos novamente depois da guerra! Bom, tomara que tenham gostado! Beijos, Lys Weasley. _

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
